mychemicalromancefandomcom-20200223-history
Bob Bryar
Bob Bryar (born December 31, 1979) is an American sound engineer and drummer. He is best known for being the drummer of My Chemical Romance, of which he was an official band member from 2004 to 2010. Early Life Bob Bryar was born in Chicago, Illinois, and grew up in the suburbs of Downers Grove. He started experimenting with drumming at the age of four. Bryar attended Eisenhower Junior High School where he received his first music training, playing drums in jazz bands and orchestral ensembles. He later attended Downers Grove South High School, and continued to play in various music groups. Although he initially wanted to focus on jazz and orchestral percussion, Bryar felt that it wasn't something he could "do for the long run and still feel happy with it", so he switched to rock music.Reinhardt, Haydn (2008). My Chemical Romance: This Band Will Save Your Life. London: Plexus Publishing. His main influences in terms of drumming have been cited as jazz fusion drummer Dave Weckl and Rush drummer and lyricist Neil Peart.Reinhardt, Haydn (2008). My Chemical Romance: This Band Will Save Your Life. London: Plexus Publishing. Career Early Career Having graduated from high school and not able to find people with similar intentions of dedicating to a rock band, Bryar moved to Gainesville, Florida where he worked on a degree in recording engineering from the University of Florida. During this time, he also took MLG a job at Disney World, where he was assigned drumming in The Little Mermaid theme show, and later in the Aladdin stage show.Reinhardt, Haydn (2008). My Chemical Romance: This Band Will Save Your Life. London: Plexus Publishing. After graduating, Bryar was hired as the house sound man at the House of Blues concert hall in Chicago, where he worked for two years.CRI Still looking to forming a rock band, he then decided to go on the road as a sound engineer and drums technician. From this, he moved upwards to tour managing for various bands including The Used.Reinhardt, Haydn (2008). My Chemical Romance: This Band Will Save Your Life. London: Plexus Publishing. My Chemical Romance Bryar befriended My Chemical Romance through his capacity as sound technician with The Used on tour. When My Chemical Romance fired their drummer Matt Pelissier in 2004, Bryar was an obvious choice as a replacement. After the band hired him, they had one day of practicing together in New Jersey before filming the "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)" video. Two days after that, they went on tour.Reinhardt, Haydn (2008). My Chemical Romance: This Band Will Save Your Life. London: Plexus Publishing. The first album Bryar recorded with My Chemical Romance was their third studio album The Black Parade. During the video recording of "Famous Last Words", Bryar suffered serious burns to his leg. The set of the video involved fire, and being at the drumset Bryar was extremely close to the heat; on the last shot of the day, he contracted third degree burns on his left calf which infected his blood and gave him a staph infection. He was later admitted to the hospital. Not initially considered serious, one gig was cancelled and the band flew to England for a short run of gigs and publicity appearances. By the time the band returned to the US, Bryar had to be rushed to the hospital once again. His injury had become infected and potentially life-threatening.Reinhardt, Haydn (2008). My Chemical Romance: This Band Will Save Your Life. London: Plexus Publishing. In October 2007, during a concert in Newark, New Jersey (opening for Bon Jovi), Bob broke the tendon in his wrist, which caused the cancellation of some performances of My Chemical Romance and later his temporary replacement. On March 3, 2010, it was announced on the official My Chemical Romance website that Bob Bryar was no longer part of the band. In November 2010, in an interview for the Spin, producer Rob Cavallo commented on Bryar's departure: "It quickly became apparent that Bryar was obstructing their creative process.. it was a sad thing, but he was throwing water on their fire". The band wished him luck on his future endeavours. Personal Life * He played jazz drums in the Eisenhower Junior High School band. At some point, he married his wife, Kaitlin. Quotes *"It's an honor to play with Ray Toro." *"Excelleeeeent!" *"Geraaaard, you make my heaaart burn!" *"Mikey Way's phone number is-" *"Somebody once told me I was skinny. That made me happy." *"When you do it from the heart, you can do no wrong". References Category:Band Members